Untitled
by jemu
Summary: SetoJou-Oneshot... sometimes when things get hard in life... you can't resist and keep going back.


**New experience at trying my hand on one-shots. hope you enjoy !**

* * *

**_Untitled_**

They didn't say a word. But then it was always like that anyway. Simple and almost ritualistic. Automatic. Each would come, from separate directions to settle pressed side by side in silence. Never a word exchanged between the two. And like that they would sit for hours until even the silver sheen of night had vanished to be replaced with a heavy darkness. Neither cared. It just was and yet wasn't. One walked from the path of riches and wealth. The smaller strutted from a path of emotional pain and meager earnings, and yet both are able to meet in the middle.

It had started quite a while back. Not really even significant enough to warrant a second thought. One in pain and hunger had been driven to leave and seek this place of solace. Of the other, fatigue and a piercing loneliness that could not, would not be ignored. The taller just happened upon the shorter in the darkness, the moon already gone. He sat and no words were needed. They were two, just two in need of the comfort of silence and non judgments. An escape from tomorrow and all those painful yesterdays. It was no surprise that this night repeated itself. In a continuous cycle of silence. And like this, the nights began to flow together until heated summers became chilling winter. And yet the two continued to meet as if on some silent agreement.

Almost ironic those two. Any where but there the only words exchanged were hurtful spite filled meaningless diction that barely shook the two. And while one left with his friends and other to be alone, they both returned. Returned to that darkness to sit pressed side by side in silence. On rare nights, the shorter of the two would be tired enough, or brave enough, to lean left, leaning just a little more on the other. And still, no words were needed. And if the taller were to maybe tilt some to his right no one truly seemed to care.

It just so happened that those two were fated to meet even during the day. Though pretending to ignore each other still thoughtful but fruitless, they would miss the lingering sweep of honey brown or the longing in icy blue. Neither sought the other during the day and both would mentally deny seeking each other even in the masking of night. Yet both knew otherwise.

This… thing of theirs. A secret that warmed the heart even with no words. No words were needed. Even as the chilly winter once again melted into heated summer, the two continued on as if nothing changed for them. Maybe they intentionally did not see or maybe they truly did miss the change in them. Heart pounding and blood heating just to be close to the other. Never intentionally seeking with the eyes at school and yet doing so. Icy blue softening without a conscious thought or permission. Honey brown brightening. Those two, so eager to hide now from the other. And yet in the darkness of the night, once again, pressed side by side they would sit. Never saying a word nor looking at each other. Instead the night seemed their focus.

And if on one of these nights, so many nights away from the first, the taller of the two was to accidentally settle a soft but slightly callused hand over the smaller of the two, it only went unnoticed. Or maybe it was noticed by the other as the only thing he could do was to spread his fingers to better intertwine their fingers. And if this action was to continue many nights afterward, neither yet uttered a word to each other there on the bench.

Harder it was for them to maintain their distance during the day. Unconsciously one would seek the other. If only to stand there silently or not so silently. And again, while meaninglessly cruel words were exchanged, one would still walk away surrounded by his friend while the other had no choice but to sink back home to be alone with another. But even then their hearts seemed to have left them upon their parting.

Icy blue clouded in confusion and frustration. Not able to understand this yearning and causing too many sleepless nights. Honey brown chaotic and pained upon recognizing this blooming feeling within. And yet night found them both pressed side by side in silence. But to them it was silent no more. Questions and thoughts bombarded them and one would unknowingly clutch the other's hand as if in reassurance. The other unknowingly would clutch just as tight back instinctively hoping to comfort.

Mornings would find the two apart wishing to be together even if to just sit in silence. So it was such a wish that drove one to purposely seek out the other in the light of day. Shock and confusion evident in honey brown, icy blue would soften as words were exchanged. But no longer were they cruel and meaningless. Instead, they seemed to hold too much meaning and depth. So much that honey brown began to waver and glaze over with tears. The insecurity shining in icy blue would disappear as two bodies, this time no longer pressed side by side lost in the night, coiled together. And even if many others stood off to the side gaping in a stunned surprise, neither cared; what needed to be said had been said and that was all that was important.

The night followed the day and the two were once again found pressed side by side flooded in bluish silver. But unlike before, they leaned fully against each other, their fingers intertwined and clasped tightly together. And even as heated summers gave way to chilly winters, the two were still found that way in the evenings though not as frequently as before. Together pressed side by side youth melted away into aged wisdom. Their hands still clasped bodies still leaning into each other.

While some days were not as pleasant as others, the nights washed all that away and they would meet again. Even when the smaller of the two eventually joined the taller together in life, nights still found them pressed side by side. And at some point during that night when the silver had to give way to the vibrant orange, the smaller would tilt his head with a soft smile and whisper:

"I love you, Seto."

And the taller would reply in an equally soft whisper:

"I love you too, Katsuya."

* * *

**All done, was that too much? to cliche? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**

**(it was a kind of spur of the moment kinda thing)**


End file.
